


sana'y mapasa-akin

by pcydrafts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcydrafts/pseuds/pcydrafts
Summary: kung saan kailangan mapasagot ni chanyeol si baekhyun na napatingin niya ng sumigaw siyang "kapag tumingin ka akin ka" pero mukhang hindi madali ito dahil may iba pala itong gusto.— kakagat ba si chanyeol sa gusto ni sehun or another pass na naman?
Relationships: ligawan stage soon to be boyfriends
Kudos: 2





	sana'y mapasa-akin

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back :-)
> 
> huwag niyo ko away babie pa ako huhu :"( bunga ito ng 9 hours walang internet sa bahay.
> 
> enjoy!

isang maulang umaga para kay chanyeol na mukhang malelate na sa school dahil napasarap ang tulog niya, paano naman kasi malamig tapos ang sarap sarap yakapin ng hotdog niyang snoppy pa ang pillowcase isama mo pa na hindi nag-alarm ang cellphone niyang nakaset ng 5am.

kasalukuyan siyang nag-iintay ng tricycle para sa sakayan ng jeep pero halos 30 minutes na siyang nag-iintay wala pa ring dumadaan, naaasar na siya at baka mahaba pa ang pila sa sakayan ng jeep papunta sa school niya

"lintek naman, ulan ikaw ang may salarin ng lahat" bulong ni chanyeol sa sarili

hindi naman pwedeng maglakad siya dahil lalo siyang malelate, lalo lang siyang mababanas sa ulan na dahilan din nang pagkabasa ng sapatos niya 

"ulan markado ka na sa akin, pikon na pikon na ako sa iyo"

hindi rin naman sila ganoong kayaman para araw araw magkotse, dahil magastos ang gas plus ayaw niya rin talaga gumamit kasi ginagamit din yun ng ate yoora niya papasok sa opisina

chanyeol's papa is an architect, housewife naman ang mama niya si ate yoora ay isang business woman may pera naman sila pero mas gusto nila mamuhay ng simple, mas gusto nila ng maliit na bahay kesa sa malaki na halos hindi na sila makakakitaan

sa wakas after waiting for almost 1 hour nakasakay na siya ng tricycle sinabihan niya rin kung pwede bilisan dahil late na siya, 7am na siya nakasakay 9am ang pasok niya panigurado mahaba na ang sakayan sa fti papuntang pasay-rotonda

"kuya sa tingin niyo po mahaba na pila sa fti?" tanong ni chanyeol sa driver

"nako iho, panigurado yan. saan ba ang paaralan mo?" 

"sa apc kuya, sa magallanes"

"nako malayo, sige bibilisan ko na ang pagdrive papuntang fti"

at tulad nga ng sinabi ni kuya tricycle driver, nakapunta sila nang mabilis sa fti. mukhang bumawi ang ulan sa kaniya dahil hindi mahaba ang pila, panglima lang soya sa pila kaya tuwang tuwa siya kaya lang nabasa ang sapatos niya  _ urat pa rin daw siya _

"isa lang po" sabi nito sa kondoktor

"nako iho, hindi ka ba nanonood ng balita?" tanong sa kaniya "suspended ang klase niyo, halos lahat ng estudyanteng nakapila rito ay nag-sibalikan na sa bahay nila"

biro lang pala ang bawi sa kaniya ng ulan, akala niya bumawi na sa kaniya hindi pala mas lalo lang siyang nainis tunay ngang  _ markado na ang ulan sa kaniya  _ no choice siya kung hindi umuwi pero ano naman ang gagawin niya roon bukod sa asarin ang aso nilang si toben ay wala na

kaya naisipan niya na lang magpasundo kay sehun, dahil malapit lang din naman ang bahay ng kaibigan sa fti siguro roon na muna siya tatambay, makikitulog at makikikain

_ "hoy sundo mo naman ako sa fti ge na thanks"  _ with smiling emoji pa

_ "10 minutes"  _ with fuck you emoji

mukhang hindi naman umabot ng sampung minuto dahil maya maya lang din ay rumating na si sehun, bumusina na pa nang malakas akala mo siya ang may-ari ng fti terminal  _ sehun ayusin mo buhay mo bhe _

"sakay na archi.park, uy si gago kinilig" sigaw ni sehun

"ulol, archi. oh, uy mas kinilig si gago"

nagtawanan lang sila, parehas nilang gusto maging architect bata pa lang pangarap na nila yun. magkababata ang nanay nila, kaya matagal na sila magkakilala at alam na alam na nila ang baho ng isa't isa ultimo pag-utot ni sehun noong kinder ay alam ni chanyeol, kahit yung pagkiss ni chanyeol sa crush nitong teacher ay pinagplanuhan nila eh, in short magkasama sila sa lahat ng kalokohan at sa kung ano pa yan except sa paggawa ng illegal

"late ka nagising 'no?" tanong ni sehun

"oo pre ang sarap kayakap ni snoppy dog, ang lakas din kasi ng ulan" 

"bakit hindi mo alam na walang pasok?"

"hindi na ako nakinig sa tv eh, dere deretso na ako sa banyo pinagmadali ko pa nga si papa eh"

"edi sana ngayon kayakap mo pa rin si snoppy dog, makitulog ka na lang sa kwarto wala naman sila mama at papa pumasok"

"okay"

nang nakarating sa bahay nila sehun ay agad nakaramdam ng gutom si chanyeol inalok siya ni sehun ng chowking delivery pero umayaw siya mas gusto niya ang tocino plus knorr soup dahil malamig nga naman talaga pero nakihiram muna siya ng damit sa kaibigan dahil basang basa pa rin siya hanggang ngayon

"tanga ligo ka, ako na magluluto ng kakainin natin"

tumango na lang si chanyeol at pumunta na sa banyo, nang maghubad ay bigla siyang tumingin sa salamin nagpapacute tamang flex ng muscles niyang malaki hanggang bumaba ang kamay sa mga alaga niya

"tangina wala pala akong dilig ngayon, sana all si sehun na may jowa at nagkakadilig twice a month puta"

at tuluyan na nga siyang naligo after saying those words and yes nagjakol siya, dahil na rin sa weather kung hindi cuddle season pangsex season ang panahon ngayon pero dahil nga walang jowa tamang laro na lang muna sa sarili niya

makalipas ng 30 minutes ay natapos na si chanyeol, si sehun naman nanonood lang ng tv strangers thing season 2 ang nakaplay. napatingin sa kaniya ang binata sabay sabing

"nagjakol ka 'no? rinig na rinig ka bobo hindi ginawa habang naliligo"

"luh huwag mo paandaran sehun"

"halika rit—"

"ayoko sehun hindi tayo talo, parehas tayo sa ibabaw"

"bobo as if isusubo ko 'yan, tanga may irereto ako sa iyo"

pagkasabi ay naglakad siya papunta sa kaibigan at umupo sa tabi nito

"baekhyun byun, 20 engineering kapag napatingin mo 'yan sa sigaw mong  _ kapag tumingin ka akin ka _ liligawan mo"

"fuck you ayoko hindi ko type, tsaka parang dare ayoko bahala ka diyan"

"tanga hindi dare, magugustuhan mo 'yan ganiyan mga type mo di ba. rosy cheeks, pink and glossy lips, at 'yung mga mata look at those eyes pre. hindi namn dare eh nirereto ko nga sa iyo pero mahirap kasi magpapansin diyan, kaya itry mo ang mahika mo kung ayaw mo ligawan pwede mo naman hindi gawin bestfriend 'yan ni jongdae."

"jongdae jowa mo?"

tumango lang si sehun "sabi niya nirereto ka rin sa kaniya kaso mapili raw talaga sa lalaki 'yan, kaya do your mahika bitch" 

_ will chanyeol do his mahika or not?  _ hindi niya pa alam siguro kapag nakita niya na sa personal doon na siya magdedecide.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your first reaction sa chapter 1 hehe see you soon, thank you for reading.


End file.
